The Witch & Silver
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Warning: Maximoffcest


*IncestoExplícito si no te gusta NO lo leas

*Este es el primer Fic heterosexual que escribo :O (siempre escribo Yaoi o Gore) A si que... A ver como salió

*One-short

*Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-The Witch & Silver-

Todo estaba en silencio, cuando Pietro escucho unos delicados pasos que se dirigían tímidamente a hasta su habitación, el chico esbozó una tierna sonrisa al escuchar la perilla de la puerta girar lentamente

-Pietro...- la dulce voz de Wanda rompió el silencio

Él se giró para observar la delicada figura de su hermana recargada en el marco de la puerta

-Que ocurre?- pregunta él aunque ya conoce la respuesta

-Puedo dormir contigo?- tímida pero sin esperar respuesta ella se acerca a la orilla de la cama

Pietro sólo se hace a un lado para dejar que su hermana se recueste a su lado

El peliplateado la rodea con los brazos dejando que esta se esconda en su pecho -Un mal sueño de nuevo?-

Wanda asiente con la cabeza sin separarse de él. Pietro besa tiernamente la frente de su hermana

La menor sonríe tímidamente, mientras toma la mano de su hermano entre las suyas -Recuerdas la primera vez que dormimos separados?- susurra levemente

-Si... A la mitad de la noche te levantaste y viniste a mi cuarto llorando, porque querías dormir conmigo- río el mayor jugando con el terso cabello de su hermana

-No te rías!- ella le golpeó el hombro al recordar lo ocurrido -Sabes que no me gusta dormir sola- Wanda juguetea un poco con los dedos del chico

-Lo sé- Pietro reafirma su agarre sobre la menor, sintiendo la tersa piel que queda expuesta del camisón que lleva puesto -Wanda...- susurra el chico al percibir el aroma del la cabellera de ella

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la chica al sentir las manos de su gemelo sobre su espalda -Pietro- suspira ella, mientras trata de encontrar el rostro del peliplateado tímidamente con las manos -Hermano...- toma el rostro del mayor entre sus delgadas manos tan cerca de su rostro que puede sentir el aliento de este

Wanda desaparece el estrecho espacio entre sus labios y besa delicadamente al peliplateado

Pietro duda un momento, pero finalmente cede ante uno de sus deseos más secretos al sentir los labios de su hermana contra los suyos

Poco a poco el tierno beso comienza a profundizarse, ellos entreabren sus labios para explorar sus bocas mutuamente

Wanda rodea el cuello de su gemelo con las manos, mientras él la sostiene firmemente de la cintura

El beso continúa por varios minutos, acompañado de caricias cada vez más atrevidas, pequeñas pausas por la falta aire y leves jadeos que se escapan de los labios de ambos

-Ahh...- sin separar su labios Wanda se monta sobre la cadera del mayor -Ngh!...- la recorrió un escalofrío al sentir como algo comienza a endurecerse bajo el pantalón de su hermano -Mnn... Ah!...- leves gemidos comienzan a resonar en la habitación, cuando Pietro trata nerviosamente de meter las manos por debajo del delgado camisón que cubría a su gemela

-Ah!...- el cuerpo de la menor se tensó al sentir que las manos de su gemelo rozaban la orilla de su ropa interior

-P... Pietro...- jadea Wanda con voz entrecortada

El peliplateado la mira y no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver la hermosa silueta de su hermana -No tengas miedo- Pietro le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con la mano

La menor mira los ojos de su gemelo, esa mirada tierna y profunda le produce un cosquilleo en el estómago

Decidida pero nerviosa Wanda se quita el camisón que llevaba puesto, dejando expuestos sus hermosos senos que su cabello apenas alcanza a cubrir

Pietro la mira embelesado mientras se quita la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho fuerte y bien definido que le roba un leve suspiro a su gemela

El mayor acaricia la espalda desnuda de su hermana, lo recorre un impulso y le exige que vaya más allá, pero él no lo hace, traicionado por su nervios

Wanda se muerde los labios y pone sus manos sobre el marcado cuerpo de su hermano, la sensación de presión sobre su vientre regresa al hacerlo

Ellos vuelven a basarse -Mnn... - esta vez la intensidad del beso es mayor -Ahh.. Ah...- sus torsos desnudos rozando uno contra otro su tersa piel -Ahh... Ah...- el movimiento de sus cuerpos provocaba el contante roce sus pelvis, haciéndoles sentir un cosquilleo extraño -Ngh!-

El peliplateado sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de su gemela -Ahh! Pietro!...- Wanda soltó un grito ahogado al sentir los dedos de su hermano presionando sus pezones

Pietro es incapaz de contestar o detenerse -Ahh... Mng!- sentir los suaves pechos de su hermana entre sus manos no lo deja razonar claramente -Ahh!...- sin pensarlo el mayor comienza a marcar el esbelto cuello de la chica

-Ahh... Ngh... Ahh!- Wanda no es capaz de controlar los gemidos que salen de sus labios -Ah.. Ah ah...- los labios de su gemelo marcando su cuello de esa manera, sus manos acariciandola y el roce de su cuerpos la estaba volviendo loca -Ahh... Mnn... Ngh- el cuerpo de ambos les exigía a gritos algo más allá de besos y caricias -Ahh-

-Ah... Wanda... Ah!...- Pietro se aferra aún más a ella -P... Por favor!... Ngh! Déjame... Hacerlo... Ah- pronuncia el mayor entre jadeos

-Yo... - Esas palabras dejan estática a la chica, y hacen que se sonroje totalmente. Ella no sabe que decir; realmente desea unirse por completo a su hermano, pero la idea la asusta

-Por favor- Pietro toma la mano de su hermana y la lleva hasta su pecho -Ya no puedo soportarlo- el mayor presiona la mano de la chica entre las suyas, sobre su pecho -Quiero estar contigo Wanda! Quiero tomar todo de ti... Y entregarte todo de mi- el cuerpo de Wanda temblaba al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo -Quiero unirme a ti, y estar siempre a tu lado-

-Pietro...- la castaña acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su hermano -Yo también quiero unirme a ti...- pronuncia tiernamente mientras sonríe tímida

Ambos sonríen con complicidad, en un movimiento rápido Pietro recuesta a su hermana sobre la cama mirándola de frente, torpemente el mayor lleva las manos hasta las bragas que lleva puestas la chica

-Nhg- Wanda no puede evitar estremecerse cuando su gemelo comienza a despojarla de la única prenda que aún llevaba puesta -Ah...-

Cuando el chico termina por quitarla, no se sorprende al descubrir que la prenda se encuentra mojada

Pietro deja caer la prenda húmeda en la cama y lleva sus temblorosas manos hasta los muslos de su gemela -Ah...- recorre sus blancas piernas hasta las rodillas, donde las jala levemente para que ella las abra y obtener acceso a la virginal parte íntima de su hermana, que para ese momento ya se encuentra totalmente inflamada y húmeda

Wanda desvía su mirada al sentirse totalmente expuesta a su hermano -Ahh!- la castaña no puede evitar gritar al sentir los dedos de su hermano acariciando sutilmente su clítoris -Ahhh! Mmm... Ahhh- Pietro continúa acariciando la vagina de su hermana haciéndola gemir descontroladamente -Ahh! Ngh!... Ahh!- la menor no tiene control de su agitado cuerpo -Ahh... Ah- ella comienza a arquear su espalda sobre la cama, conforme siente que esta apunto de llegar al orgasmo

-P... Pietro!...ah... Basta!... Espera!- gime la castaña haciendo que su gemelo se detenga

-Qué... ocurre Wanda?- pregunta el peliplateado confundido

-Quiero... Llegar contigo...- la menor se muerde los labios nerviosa

Pietro se sonroja por completo al escucharla, pero no puede evitar sonreír con ternura -Eso significa que puedo...?- pregunta inseguro

No le respondió, pero la dulce y tímida sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios lo dijo todo

Nervioso el peliplateado se quitó el pantalón y los bóxers que llevaba puestos, dejando expuesto su erecto miembro, para colocarse entre las piernas de la menor

Wanda se tensó nerviosa, al ver el grueso miembro de su hermano apunto de entrar en ella

-Tranquila...- Pietro tomo tiernamente la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos -Vas a estar bien- el le sonrió con ternura

La menor suspiro tratando de calmarse, después miro los profundos ojos de su gemelo, al ver la tierna mirada de este se sintió segura y ella también aseguro el agarre de sus manos una con la otra

Pietro sintió como su hermana correspondía el agarre de sus manos en señal de aprobación -Am... Voy a...- con su mano libre el peliplateado acomodó su miembro sobre la vagina de su gemela

Wanda contuvo la respiración al sentir el pene de su hermano tratando de entrar en ella -Ngh!...- la castaña aferró su mano a la cama -Ahh!- cuando Pietro se topo con el himen de su hermana tuvo que imprimir un poco de fuerza para que esta cediera, haciéndola soltar un grito leve -Ngh... Ah!- la menor sentía como su gemelo se abría paso poco a poco a través de su cuerpo -Mmnn...- ella se agitaba cada vez más mientras su hermano penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo -Ahh!- Pietro se quedo estático al sentir con la punta de su pene el cervix de su gemela

-E... Estas bien?...- susurro el peliplateado al oído de su hermana

-S... Si...- Wanda aferraba su mano a la de él, mientras trataba de acostumbrase a la sensación

El mayor dejo pasar unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse dentro del cuerpo de la chica -Ah... Mmnn- movimientos leves y lentos de la cadera del chico, ayudaban a la castaña a acostumbrarse -Ngh... Ah...- poco a poco la sensación de dolor e incomodidad comenzó a desaparecer del cuerpo de la chica -Ah... Ah... Mnn- y dio paso a una nueva sensación -Ah! Ngh... Ah- era una clase de placer que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes

-Ah! Mnn...- el movimiento de sus caderas iba aumentando en fuerza y velocidad -Ahh... Ah...- Pietro comenzó a marcar el cuello de su hermana con su boca -Ahh! Ah! Nhg- después llevo nuevamente su mano hasta uno de los senos de Wanda haciéndola gemir al sentir sus dedos presionando levemente su pezón

-Ahh... Mnnn ah- el peliplateado sentía el cuerpo de la menor agitarse más con cada estocada que le daba -Ahh! Ah!- Wanda gritaba levemente al sentir el pene de su gemelo golpear ligeramente aquel punto de placer dentro de ella

-Ahh... P... Pietro... Ngh- la castaña aferró aún más su mano con la del chico -Creo... Ahh... Voy a... Mmnn- ella arqueó su cuerpo sobre la cama

-Ah... Yo también lo... Nhg- jadeo el peliplateado aferrandose a la chica -Debo salir... Ah... Antes de... Ngh- Pietro estuvo apunto de separarse de su hermana cuando sintió como las piernas de esta se enredaban con fuerza en su cadera

-No... Ah... Hazlo... Nhg... D... Dentro... Ahh!- gimió la menor, sonriendo y aferrandose fuertemente al chico

Pietro beso apasionadamente a su gemela una vez más sin dejar de embestirla -Ahhh!- finalmente ambos llegaron en sincronía casi perfecta

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento

Wanda sintió como su hermano salía lentamente de su cuerpo y sin soltarle la mano se recostaba al lado de ella

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron son ternura -Te amo...- susurro el peliplateado abrazando a su gemela

-Yo a ti...- contesto ella besando tiernamente los labios del chico -No te separes de mi... NUNCA- la castaña escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

-Jamás lo haré...- el mayor sonrió y le beso la frente a Wanda

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, hasta que se quedaron dormidos de ese modo

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

*Gracias por leer :3

*Reviews? :D

*Nos leemos luego :D


End file.
